cxgfandomcom-20200213-history
Jane the Virgin
|image = jtv.png|type = Dramedy (Drama/Comedy)|network = The CW|seasons = 3 (2 aired, 1 upcoming, so far)|episodes = 44 (so far)|run = October 13, 2014|cast = Gina Rodriguez}}'''Jane the Virgin '''is a television programme also on The CW and formerly shared the same night slot with Crazy Ex-Girlfriend. About JTV wiki It was our first affiliate and we keep a very strong relationship with them. An admin there, Pj Lol is one of our admins here. Plot of TV series Set in Miami, the series details the surprising and unforeseen events that take place in the life of Jane Villanueva, a hard-working, religious young Venezuelan American woman whose family tradition and a vow to save her virginity until her marriage to her detective boyfriend is shattered when a doctor mistakenly artificially inseminates her during a checkup. To make matters worse, the biological donor is a married man, a former playboy and cancer survivor who is not only the new owner of the hotel where Jane works, but was also her former teenage crush. Jane is then faced with many obstacles from whether to pick the father of her baby or her boyfriend Origins Jane the Virgin is a remake of Venezuela's, Juana le Virgin. Broadcast The show airs on The CW in the United States and E4 in the UK. Cast Main Cast * Gina Rodriguez as Jane Gloriana Villanueva, a 23-year-old, later 24, religious young Latina woman who becomes pregnant after being artificially inseminated by mistake. After meeting Rafael and hearing his situation, she agrees to carry the baby full term and turn over custody to him and his wife Petra, but only if she is sure her baby will be safe and loved with them. But, as the pregnancy grows, they both start to have feelings for each other. Executive producer Jennie Snyder Urman stated that Gina Rodriguez "was literally the third person that came in" during the casting.8 ** Jenna Ortega as Young Jane, at age 10, seen in flashbacks. * Andrea Navedo as Xiomara "Xo" Gloriana Villanueva, Jane's outgoing mother. She was only sixteen years old when she had Jane, which is why Jane would rather keep her virginity until marriage than make the same mistake her mother did. She is a dance teacher, but dreams of having a singing career. * Justin Baldoni as Rafael Solano, the 31-year-old owner of the Marbella Hotel and the biological father of Jane's unborn child who has fallen out of love with his wife. As the series progresses, he develops growing feelings for Jane, and plans to divorce Petra after discovering her affair. * Yael Grobglas as Petra Solano (Birthname: Natalia), Rafael's scheming wife and a member of a shady Czech crime family who got married to Rafael in order to steal his wealth, though over time she did fall in love with him. She also portrays Anezka, Petra's long lost twin sister who grew up with a rough life in the Czech Republic. * Ivonne Coll as Alba Gloriana Villanueva, Jane's pious maternal grandmother. She is highly religious, and encourages Jane to save her virginity until marriage. Although she rarely speaks English, she understands it, since her granddaughter usually only speaks to her in English. She is also in the country illegally from Venezuela. * Brett Dier as Michael Cordero, Jr., Jane's 29-year-old fiancé who is a detective. He is aware of Petra's affair, and blackmails her to ensure that her marriage remains intact, so that Jane will give the baby to them. He also dislikes Rafael due to Jane's, and eventually Rafael's, attraction to one another. He is the head detective in the hunt for Sin Rostro, a high profile drug dealer who seems to be based in the Marbella Hotel. He and Jane are currently married. * Jaime Camil as Rogelio de la Vega, a self-involved, famous telenovela star and Jane's biological father. He is currently trying to gain a relationship with his newly discovered daughter. He also has feelings for Xiomara, who was his girlfriend in high school. * Anthony Mendez (voice over) as the Latin Lover Narrator; Third-person omniscient.9 The narration features both metanarrationand metafiction. Recurring cast * Yara Martinez as Dr. Luisa Alver, Rafael's lesbian, neurotic, recovering alcoholic sister, and the doctor who accidentally artificially inseminated Jane. * Carlo Rota as Emilio Solano, Luisa and Rafael's father * Michael Rady as Lachlan, Rafael's rival and Petra's former fiancé. * Bridget Regan as Rose, a former lawyer, former girlfriend, and stepmother of Luisa and Rafael who defends Luisa against the malpractice suit. She is also the infamous Sin Rostro (without a face) who murders Emilio. * Diane Guerrero as Lina, Jane's best friend and co-worker. She is dating Michael's brother, Billy. * Azie Tesfai as Detective Nadine Hansan, a police detective and rival/partner to Michael. * Camille Collard as Frankie, Jane's co-worker and friend. * Brian Dare as Luca, Jane's co-worker and friend. * Tina Casciani as Melissa, Rogelio's ex-wife and his current manager and also Xiomara's nemesis. She has teenaged twin daughters, whose father isn't revealed. * Vanessa Merrell and Veronica Merrell as Valeria and Victoria, Melissa's twin daughters and Rogelio's former step-daughters. * Ryan Devlin as Billy Cordero, Michael's antagonistic and criminal brother. * Priscilla Barnes as Magda, Petra's mother. She is confined to a wheelchair (but only pretends to be paraplegic) and she is Petra's co-conspirator in her plot to steal Rafael's hotel and wealth. * Adam Rodríguez as Jonathan Chavez, one of Jane's teachers at Grad School. * Alano Miller as Roman Zazo, Rafael's best friend and Petra's lover. He is believed to be murdered in the hotel, causing tension for everyone, including Petra and Rafael. Aaron Zazo, Roman's twin brother who appears from Chapter Fourteen onwards investigating his brother's murder, is later revealed to be Roman; it was Aaron who was murdered. * Aria Rose Garcia as Mateo Gloriano Rogelio Solano Villanueva, Jane and Rafael's baby. * Dennis Mencia as Mateo Villanueva, Jane's grandfather and Alba Villanueva's husband. Gallery Jtv.png|JTV wiki logo Poster.jpg|JTV poster Promotional Videos File:This Fall on The CW File:The CW Dare to Defy Category:Affiliates Category:Television series Category:Series